


i want one

by kissbaeks



Series: whole lotta love (a/b/o) [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Oh Sehun, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Children, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mentioned EXO, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Huang Zitao, Other Side Pairings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, he wants a baby too, side chanbaek, tao is like whipped for soonja
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissbaeks/pseuds/kissbaeks
Summary: zitao is really soft for chanyeol and baekhyun's baby... he wants one, too.





	i want one

**Author's Note:**

> a/b/o au take three

zitao can't believe how adorable soonja is. the pictures of her in her little christmas dress are cute enough to make his heart melt, which is what he tells his mate when sehun asks why he keeps squealing. 

“we should pay them a visit soon,” sehun says, almost immediately after tao thinks about suggesting it. he really loves sehun. it’s like they can read each other’s minds. 

“good idea,” he responds, nodding. “i wanna see soonja again. she’s gotten so big already.”

he was the first one to hold her, besides her parents, when she was first born. she was so tiny then, but baekhyun has mentioned that she’ll probably take after him and be small rather than tall like chanyeol.

”i won’t be surprised if she starts favoring you over chanyeol and baekhyun. that’d be hilarious,” sehun grins. “baek would be so mad. i can already hear his complaints.”

tao rolls his eyes at that comment, but he knows exactly what his mate means by that. baekhyun likes to remind everyone that he did the most work to bring soonja into the world. 

“that would be funny.” he mumbles at last, after a long but comfortable silence. “really, really funny. as long as she doesn’t start thinking  _i’m_ her mommy. i don’t want baekhyun to kill me. i’m too young and pretty.” 

“i’d be sad if he killed you,” sehun says. “i mean, i don’t think he will, but i’d be devastated. heartbroken, totally wrecked.” tao sighs, leaning over until he’s slumped up against sehun, smushing his cheek against his alpha mate’s shoulder. he’s quiet for a while before he finally speaks up again. 

“sehun,” he says quietly, glancing up at his mate. “i want one.” he’s met with silence, long and nerve-inducing. he hates silence, but sehun’s always really quiet when he’s deep in thought. 

“let’s talk about it later.” sehun's voice is quiet, almost too quiet. it makes tao nervous.

"why can't we just talk about it now?" tao whines, tugging on sehun's arm. "we've been together long enough to start thinking about having kids!"

"we aren't even married, tao. shouldn't we get that out of the way first?" 

"fuck traditions," tao huffs. "but if that's what's holding you back from saying yes, then put a ring on my finger and marry me already."

* * *

he must’ve been successful in one aspect of the conversation, because when their friends gather to ring in the new year, tao’s showing off a shiny engagement ring and a smile to match. 

still, something is missing. the new year’s celebration feels weird for him. sehun hasn’t left his side since they arrived, especially after yixing and junmyeon share their important news. their family of three will be four late in the new year, and tao wants to be happy for them but he’s jealous. he’s jealous that junmyeon, who he’s looked up to for a while now, has found himself an understanding alpha who knows just how important a family is. tao briefly wishes that sehun would be like yixing, understanding and all that. 

to ring in the new year, he gets to hold soonja because baekhyun wants to pounce on chanyeol right at midnight. tao thinks it’s disgusting but he gets to hold their precious little daughter, so he’s fine with it. 

 “happy new year,” sehun mumbles, wrapping his arms around tao’s waist, pulling him— and by extent, soonja— close. 

“happy new year,” tao replies, turning his head to try and give his mate an affectionate peck on the lips. “any resolutions?” their friends are still cheering, and kissing, but they’ve moved on already. 

“hmm…” sehun goes relatively quiet for a bit, humming softly as he thinks. “hm, i think… well, i’m gonna marry you. and.. hmm, let me think a little longer.” 

“what about a baby, sehunnie?” tao’s suddenly nervous, looking away and focusing his attention on soonja. she’s fallen asleep, but maybe she was asleep when baekhyun handed her to him. 

“i think..” sehun sighs, squeezes tao once, and finally nods. “maybe. but after we’re married, or your family won’t like me anymore.”

”okay!” tao’s excitement wakes soonja, who starts to cry very loudly, effectively ruining the moment, but they don’t mind. they’ve said what they needed to. now, honestly, tao is ready to sleep. it’s past midnight and he’s really tired. baekhyun takes the baby from him— thank god, he would’ve cried if she kept crying— so they can leave. 

“hey, taozi,” sehun grabs tao’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “guess what?”

”what?” tao squeezes sehun’s hand in return, but his squeeze isn’t as gentle. 

“i love you. i love you so much,” sehun mumbles. 

”aw,” he makes a face, “that’s disgusting and mushy. i love you too. so much.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i’m not sure if i’m getting their personalities right but it’s half past midnight so gimme a break  
> anyways. to be continued so forgive the bad ending


End file.
